Just so You know
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Lilly's in love.....with her best friend Liley possible fourshot I GOT 4 REVIEWS SO GET READY FOR THE SEQUEL!
1. Intro

Lilly was in love...

With her best freind

Miley Stewart

What would happen when Miley found out?

Would she understand?

Or would she turn away and leave Lilly to face this on her own?


	2. Jake Ryan?

_"Lilly landing in five" _Miley heard through the phone. She hung up quickly and rushed to open the door. Just in time, as Lilly caem flying through the door on her skateboard. "And she sticks the landing" Lilly yelled laughing. "Perfect as always" Miley said. "Well Lilly i have something really important to ask you" Miley said. "Sure go ahead" Lilly said. "What do you think of Jake Ryan?" Miley asked. "Ummm i myself think he's a total jerk but that's just my opion" Lilly said. She saw the disapointed look on Miley's face. "Why do you ask" Lilly said clearly confued. "Well casue I was kinda gonna go out with him" Miley said. Lilly started to frown. "Listen Miley that's your choice not mine, as long as your happy" Lilly said. "Just know that if you get hurt i'll be here for you" Lilly said , before she got up and walked out of the house. Lilly ran all the way back to her house and when she got home she walked in and slammed the front door. "Lilly?" Her mom asked from the kitchen. "Yea mom" Lilly said trying not to sound mad. But, it didnt work. "What's wrong" her mom asked. "Nothin execpt for the fact that the gi- person i'm in love with loves someone else" Lilly said trying her best to cover up her mistake. "Lilly tell her" her mom said grinning. "WHAT?? how do you know its a her" Lilly asked. "I'm your mom i know these things" Lilly's mom said, before contuining "And i also know which girl it is". "You do not" Lilly said. "Yep i sure do your in love with Miley" her mom said. Lilly stopped short. "How do mom's do that" she mumbled before going up to her room to fall asleep, hopefully..


	3. School Trauma

Lilly got up the next morning after only falling asleep for about five minutes out of the whole night. She gathered her school books and headed off toward Miley's house. She ran through the door knowing there was no reason to knock. However, what she saw made her wish she had.

_"NO!, no no no no how no she and him and urgh" _Lilly thought to her self. There sitting on the couch was Miley and Jake and when Lilly had walked in they had been kissing. "Oh hi Lilly" Miley said as she jumped up and tried to look like nothing had been going on.

"M-m-m-iley we need to get to school" Lilly stutured scowling at Jake. "Yeah i know come on Jake" Miley said as she got up. "URGH does he really have to walk with us" Lilly said. Miley gave her a weird look. "Be nice Lilly" Miley said trying to clam her best freind down. "Sorry" Lilly mumbled.

"Yeah well we need to go" Miley said as her and Jake parted ways in the hallway to head to their separte classes. "Lilly what was up with you this morning" Miley asked her on the way to homeroom. "I don't know i just didn't sleep well last night" Lilly said. Miley nodded and turned back in her seat. She knew that wasn't the real reason but she figured she'd get it out of Lilly after some time.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Lilly was walking down the hallway as she was pulled into a classroom. "What the" she said before she felt a had cover her mouth. "Ssssh don't say a word" the person said. "J-j-jake what are you doing" Lilly said scared to death of what he wanted with her. Jake didn't say anything, he just pushed Lilly up against the wall and pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled away about 2 minutes later breaking the kiss. "Jake stop" Lilly pleaded as Jake reached for her pants zipper. He just laughed and kept going. 10 minutes later the final bell rang. Jake zipped up his own pants and walked out. Half an hour later Lilly still hadn't moved. She heard Miley in the halls calling her name but couldn't find her voice to call back.

Finnaly Lilly took her backpack and threw it up aganist the door hoping that Miley would hear the noise. "Lilly" Miley called as she walked into the room. "I-m here" Lilly said crying. "Lilly what happened" Miley asked, then she noticed that there was blood everywhere. "Lilly who did this" Miley asked getting madder by the second. "You don't want to know trust me" Lilly said.

"Yes I do" Miley said. "Fine you really want to know your so called "boyfreind" did this he pulled me in here and raped me" Lilly said still crying. "J-j-jake did this?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded. Miley helped Lilly up and took her back to her house. Lilly was still laying on Miley's couch over an hour later as Miley was on the phone with Jake. "I think you need to come over" she heard.

Five minutes later the guy who had taken everything from Lilly appered at the door.


	4. Up against the wall

Jake gave Lilly a scowl as he walked through the door. "Miles, what is this about" he asked. "It's about what you did to my best freind" Miley said getting angry just looking at him. "What did I do" Jake asked trying to sound like nothing had happened.

"You know damn well what you did" Miley screamed. Lilly sat on the couch shocked, Miley never cursed unless she was really mad. "Miles, I didn't do whatever it was she told you I did" Jake said giving Lilly a angry look.

"Well from the way your looking at her it kinda seems like you did" Miley said. _Lilly's my best freind, i've only known this guy what? three weeks of course i'm goning to bleive Lilly first_, Miley thought in her head. "Miles-" Jake started but was cut off. "GET OUT NOW" Miley yelled.

Before she knew what was happening, Jake had Miley pushed up against the wall. "Jake get the hell off of me" Miley screamed. Lilly jumped up. "You...get...away...from...her" She said through her teeth.

Jake laughed and didn't let go of Miley. Lilly charged at him and tackled him to the ground. "Dont... you...ever...touch...her...agian" Lilly said as she punched Jake hard in the nose. "Lilly..." Miley started but Lilly wasn't listening. Then Miley's dad walked in. "Lilly what the" Robbie said before running over and pulling her off of Jake.

"No Mr. Stewart let me get him" Lilly said struggling. "Miley wanna tell me what's going on" Robbie said looking at Miley and back to Lilly, then at Jake. "Well get Jake the heck outta here and i'll tell you" Miley said. Robbie nodded and told Jake that he had to leave. Jake got up and left but not before giving both girls dirty looks.

Robbie let Lilly go and she fell to the ground and started crying. Miley walked over and helped her up. "Dad can I talk to you" Miley said. Robbie nodded but Lilly stopped them. "No i'll tell you" she said getting up. "You sure Lilly?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded and Lilly and Miley sat down on the couch while Robbie sat in his chair.

"Well the thing is I was walking down the hallway on the way to my locker to get my stuff and meet Miley, but I was pulled into a empty classroom" Lilly started. Robbie nodded all ready not liking were this was going. "And Jake was in there he told me not to say anything and then he...well he..." Lilly's voice kept trailing off but Miley finsished the sentence. "He raped her" she said in a low whisper.

Robbie jumped up "And he was here because?" he asked. "Well i called him over to tell him to never talk to me again, but he pushed me up agianst the wall, and Lilly tackled him and punched him in the nose" Miley said. "Lilly i'm so sorry" Robbie said but then there was a knock on the door.


	5. Struggles, and Secrets?

Lilly and Miley looked over to see Jake standing at the door. Robbie walked over to the door and opened it and started to talk to Jake. Miley saw Jake start yelling at her dad then push his way past Robbie.

"Oh my god Jake will you leave me alone" Miley yelled. "I'm not here for you anymore Miley" Jake said as he gave a evil glare to Lilly. Lilly felt a lump in her throat. Jake grabbed her and before anyone had a chance to react she was up agianst the wall...again. "Jake will you let me go" Lilly screamed.

"Yeah right like that will happen" Jake said laughing. Robbie started to move toward the struggle but Lilly's kicking had finnaly paid off. She nailed Jake right in his...boy parts. He let go of Lilly and dropped to the ground.

"Wow that worked better then i execpted" Lilly said grinning a little. Miley ran over and hugged Lilly as tightly as she could as her dad was calling police. "Miles I know you were scared but right now i kinda can't breath" Lilly said laughing a little. "Oops sorry my bad" Miley said letting go of Lilly.

"Well their coming to get Jake, his career won't be going anywere for a while" Robbie said as he walked up and took a hold of Jake, who was still in pain. "You'll pay for this BOTH OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" Jake screamed as the police arived and took him away.

"Miles you gonna be ok?" Lilly asked after seeing the way Miley reacted to what Jake had just said. "Your asking if i'm going to be ok?" Miley asked. "Yeah of course Miles" Lilly said. This made Miley smile a little. "Miles theres kinda something important i need to tell you after school tommorrow so i'll meet you on the beach at say 5?" Lilly pleaded.

Miley laughed and nodded, wondering what it was her best freind had to tell her.


	6. Car Crash

Miley woke up the next morning and walked downstairs to find her dad sitting on the couch crying. "Dad what's wrong?" She asked.

"Umm Miles you better sit down" Robbie said. Miley sat down on the couch and Robbie took a deep breath. "Miles somethings happened with Lilly she" Robbie started but was cut off.

"Dad what happened to Lilly is she ok?" Miley said in a panic now. "I don't know bud i really don't, her and her family were in a car crash, both her parents died instantly and she's still in the hospital" Robbie said.

"WHAT NO, DAD I CAN'T LOSE HER TOO" Miley yelled. "Miles I know, we should get down there" Robbie said. Miley nodded but didn't say anything.

**AT THE HOSPITAL!**

Robbie ran in and explained he was Lilly's legal guardian. The nurse nodded and told him that Lilly was in her room and that she was awake, and seemed to be doing ok now.

Robbie nodded and took Miley into Lilly's room. "Lils?" Miley said. Lilly looked up from her magizine and smiled a little. "You gonna say hi?" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head.

"So your not gonna talk to me?" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head agian. "Ok i can deal with head shakes as long as your still here" Miley said and leaned down to give Lilly a hug.

Meanwhile Robbie was out in the lobby talking to Lilly's doctor. "When can she go home?" he asked. "Today, she didn't get injured badly at all, she's very lucky that she was in the back with her seatbelt on" the doctor said.

Robbie smiled, this would make Miley very happy. He ran back to Lilly's room. "Hey Lilly you get to go home" Robbie said. Lilly smiled a little but immeditly looked sad agian.

"She's not talking to anyone dad" Miley said. Robbie nodded and walked over to help Lilly up. They got Lilly out to the car with no problem but as soon as she saw the car she started shaking her head.

"Lils it's our only way home" Miley said. Lilly sighed and climbed in with Robbie's help after Miley. As soon as Lilly was in the car she grabbed onto Miley. "Lils it's ok" Miley said. Lilly nodded, but still held on to Miley. After about 10 minutes of a drive they arrived back at the Stewart house. Lilly got out of the car and ran to the house.

Miley sighed and followed her. "So Lils are you gonna show me what you were gonna show me after school" asked. Lilly nodded and grabbed Miley and dragged her up stairs.

Lilly took a peice of paper out of her backpack and handed it to Miley. It had music written down on it. Lilly pointed to Miley's guitar. "You want me to play this?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded and Miley grinned. "Ok on one conditon...


	7. Lilly's Voice

"Ok on one condition you have to sing it" Miley said. Lilly shook her head. "Aw Lils come on for me" Miley said. Lilly smiled but shook her head again. "Lils I wanna hear that voice of yours" Miley said. Lilly sighed and nodded and sat down.

Miley grabbed her gutiar and began playing the notes Lilly had written on the paper. Lilly opened her mouth to sing but nothing came out. Miley stopped playing. "Come on Lilly" Miley said.

Lilly sighed and Miley started to play again. This time as the music started up Lilly started to sing.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

Lilly stopped singing and looked at Miley. Miley's mouth was wide open. Lilly stayed slient. "Lils that was great" Miley said. Lilly smiled a little and said "Really you think so?". "Yeah tottaly Lils that was awesome" Miley said.

"And it's nice to hear your voice again" Miley added. Lilly smiled. "Now I have a question" Miley said. "Ok go ahead" Lilly said.

"Who was that song about?" Miley asked. "I umm...it was about...


	8. It's about you

"Ummm it was about you Miles" Lilly said then got up to run out but was shocked to be grabbed by Miley and pulled back. "Miles what are you doing" Lilly asked, as Miley held her in a hug.

"Lilly do you really feel that way?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded and said "Of course I do Miles". Miley got this huge smile on her face and put her hands on Lilly's face and kissed her.

Lilly responded almost immeditly and after air became a need, both girls pulled away. "Wow" Lilly said. Miley laughed a little and grinned. "So Lils, would you like to go out with me, as in be my girlfriend?" Miley asked.

Lilly was shocked for a minute but then leaned in and kissed Miley agian. "I'll take that as a yes" Miley said after Lilly had pulled away. Lilly laughed and nodded.

"You know you will have to tell your dad Miles" Lilly said. Miley kept smiling. "I know" was all she said before pulling Lilly downstairs. Before they could reach the bottom, however they were stopped by Jackson.

He noticed that the two were holding hands and whispered in their ears, "So you two finnaly told each other huh?". And with that he grinned and kept walking, leaving a very confused Miley and Lilly behind him.

"We are not that obvious, are we?" Lilly said. Miley laughed and mummbled "Guess so". Lilly stopped Miley before they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you sure you wanna do this right now Miles, it's fine if you wanna wait" Lilly said. Miley smiled. "Nope cause if i wait i'll lose my nerve that I got right now" Miley said.

Lilly nodded and they went the rest of the way downstairs and found Miley's dad in the kicthen.

"Dad we need to talk to you" Miley said...


	9. Telling Robbie, Toghter Forever

"Dad we need to talk to you" Miley said as she walked down the stairs into the living room. "I hate sentences that start like that, what is it bud" Robbie said. "Well me and Lilly are kinda...sorta..." Miley stutured and looked to Lilly for help.

"A couple" Lilly said, smiling faintly. Robbie grinned. "Well it's about dang time you two" he said. Lilly's jaw dropped. "There is no way in heck we are that obvious" Miley said laughing a little.

"Yeah, you two girls are, I mean come on, best friends hug, but you two seem to take every chance you possibly can just to hug each other" Robbie said. Lilly tried thinking back to figure out what he was talking about. She smiled a little when she remembered one of their hugs in particler.

**Flashback:**

_Miley had turned down Jake Ryan when he asked her to the dance, so when he asked Lilly she said yes very quickly. Lilly grabbed Miley's hands and started to happy dance. "Why arent you happy dancing" Lilly asked Miley._

_"I like him" Miley whined. "You said no when he asked you, forgive me for thinking no meant no" Lilly said her voice raising a bit. "Your forgiven" Miley said. "Ugh you are so stubborn sometimes if you liked him why didn't you just say yes" Lilly yelled._

_"Cause I didn't want him to know I like him" Miley yelled back. "That makes no sense at all" Lilly yelled. "Just tell him you can't go to the dance with him" Miley said. Lilly shook her head. "No" she said and stormed off._

_Later on in the week at the dance, Miley showed up wearing a red dress and Jake couldn't stop staring at her. Honestly, neither could Lilly. A few minutes later, Miley was trying to dance with Jake, and this ending with Lilly's face in the punch bowl, and Miley's in the salad._

_Lilly was in the bathroom now trying to get the punch out of her wig. "Lilly are you ok?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded. "Lilly i'm sorry, I hurt you and no guy is worth that" Miley said. "It's ok I don't like him that much anymore anyways" Lilly said._

_"What?, Since when" Miley asked. "Since I saw the way he looked at you" Lilly said. "You go, i'll just stay here and finish rinseing my wig, with my tears" Lilly mumbled the last part but Miley still heard her._

_"Lilly i'm sorry" Miley said again. Lilly looked at her and mumbled "You should be" before stepping into her arms._

**End of flashback**

"Lilly snap out of it" Miley yelled waving a hand in front of her girlfriends face. "Sorry, I was just thinking about when Jake asked me to the dance, and our fight" Lilly said. "What made you think of that" Miley asked.

"When your dad said that we take every chance we can to hug each other" Lilly said. Miley frowned a little remembering how sad Lilly was that day. "Miles, can you promise me something?" Lilly asked suddenly.

"Depends on what it is Lils" Miley said looking at Lilly with a questioning look. "Will you promise, that you won't leave, even if I mess up, just don't leave like my dad did, Miley" Lilly said giving Miley a sad look.

Miley sighed and hugged her. "Lilly I promise you, that no matter what, i'll always be there for you, you can count on that your stuck with me" Miley said. Lilly laughed. "And your stuck with me" she said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Miley said and hugged her again.

**THE END!!**

**AN: Yeah I know, dumb ending, but I tried my best, and now I can focus on my one-shots and Runaway, I really want to contuine it so yeah, so srry for the Just so you know lovers. But heres the upside...**

**If I get enough reviews on this last chapter, im thinking around, 3 at the least! Then you'll get a sequl to this story. Ok So get reviewing!\**


End file.
